Violetta Fanon Wiki:Wiki Magazine/Issue 01
Our Magazine TBA BREAKING NEWS The third season of Violetta is on production Good news for all V-Lovers! They are starting to work on the third season of Violetta! This good news is released first in the magazine "PopStar", an Argentinean online magazine. In this season, the series will have more romance, drama, humor and a strong emotion in respect to the music. In this new season, we will see the return of the students. They have to share together their last year at the Studio On Beat, where their dreams and ambitions is multiplicate by the fame which brings a very big conflict to the group. This season could be the''' last''' season of Violetta. Fashion! The Colors of Violetta Castillo in Music Videos Since most of us are girls, we are usually jealous of Violetta's fashionable outfits. Let's look at her various outfits! 1) Kickin' it 60's Style in 'Nuestro Camino' I can't get over the color of the dress and the way her hair is styled! She truly looks like she was living in the sixties. 2) Paint the Sky Blue in 'Codigo Amistad' When you need royal colors, go for light green and a rich tint to blue combination! Oh, the patterns leave my breathless. To Be Continued Meet the Cast Interview with Martina Stoessel The interview was took by a girl named Emma, she had the chance to meet her idol and even take an interview with her, Martina Stoessel! Emma: Hey Martina! We know a lot of things about Violetta, but we don't really know you. Let's start with an interesting fact about you. When you have to do something important, like an audition or exam, do you take a "lucky thing" with you? Martina: I never thought I'll need one. I like to fight every hard moment of my life, I want it to be like a little adventure.Sometimes, it helps me when I'm alone and I can concentrate and focus on the important things, and then I'll be the best at everything. E: We always see Vilu wearing colored things. Do you have a favorite color? M: I think every color is beautiful. And it's me who says that, and I was born in Buenos Aires, a city full of colors and happiness. But of course, when I'm Voletta, I can't avoid wearing pink, lila, cyclamen, purple, bur when I'm just Martina it's enough for me to wear a white shirt and a pair of jeans. E: I saw Violetta lying many times, having a lot of secrets. But, do you remember what was your first lie? M: Well, I still tell some lies, but who doesn't? My firs lie was when my report card didn't look really good. I didn't want my parents to find out, so I made some changes to it. But I don't feel good when lying, it makes me feel guilty and uncomfortable. E: We already talked about fashion. But I want to ask you want question: whom do you like going shopping with? M: Emma, this question refers to one thing I adore: shopping. I think people won't think I'm going shopping alone. I go shopping with my mom, who is "guilty" for this crazy passion of mine! She gives the best advice and chooses the best things for me to wear, and tells me what suits me and what doesn't. E: From all your things: clothes and accessories, is there something that you really love? M: I love high heels. I love them so much! Even now I'm wearing high heels. I'm like obsessed with them! I can't live without them, really. E: And one more question: do you like travelling? M: Of course I do! I love to visit new places and learn more about different states and cities, I love everything about travelling! And I also collect lot of things from all the places I've been too. Friends & Love TBA Violetta in Concert TBA Fun & Games TBA Check out the next edition Coming soon... __NOEDITSECTION__